Couple Challenge
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Setelah sukses dengan We Got Married,MBC menayangkan reality show baru berjudul "Couple Challenge". Kali ini yang akan menjadi bintang tamunya adalah grup campuran asal SM,Heart Beat. Mereka akan dipasangkan dan menjalani tantangan-tantangan rhasilkah mereka melewati tantangannya?.EXO Story. GS For Uke. DLDR.


**Couple Challenge**

**Judul : Couple Challenge**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

**Genre : Romance,Friendship,Alternate Universe**

**Rate : T sampai M++?**

**Casts :**

**EXO (GS for uke)**

**Heart Beat (Grup baru SM yang mengusung konsep campuran antara girlband dan boyband).Fandom mereka bernama Heartstring. Dorm antara yeoja dan namja berada di gedung yang berbeda.**

**Heart Beat terdiri dari 2 subunit yaitu Star Heart dengan konsep girlband yang mempunyai image sexy tapi tetap cute (?) serta lagu-lagu yang lembut dan ceria. Double Beat dengan konsep boyband yang manly,powerful dan lagu-lagu upbeat. Debut mereka dilakukan di dua negara berbeda, Star Heart memulai debut di Korea sedangkan Double Beat memulai debutnya di China. Nama fandom mereka adalah Heartstring,dan leadernya Suho.**

**Member girlband Star Heart :**

**1\. Kim Minseok (Xiumin) leader,rapper,main dancer.**

**2\. Park Chanyeol lead rapper,vocalist.**

**3\. Kim Jongdae (Chen) main vocalist**

**4\. Do Kyung Soo (DO) lead vocalist**

**5\. Kim Jong In (Kai) lead dancer,vocalist,visual.**

**6\. Oh Se Hun maknae,rapper,main dancer.**

**Fandom : Sweet Heart**

**Member boyband Double Beat :**

**1\. Wu Yi Fan (Kris) leader,rapper,vocalist**

**2\. Xi Lu Han lead vocalist,main dancer,visual.**

**3\. Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) lead vocalist,main dancer**

**4\. Byun Baek Hyun main vocalist**

**5\. Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) lead dancer,main vocalist.**

**6\. Huang Zi Tao maknae,rapper,vocalist.**

**Fandom : Beater**

**Cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning : GS for uke,OOC,typo(s)**

**FF INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Annyeong author kembali lagi dengan FF baru**

**Well,ini hasil imajinasi author selama bertapa di gunung kidul (?)**

**Ah ya sudahlah..enjoy **

**Author POV**

Hari ini member Heart Beat berlatih bersama untuk persiapan konser perdana mereka yang akan dilangsungkan tak lama lagi. Tapi ternyata…SM Entertainment mempunyai kejutan untuk mereka. Heart Beat akan muncul dalam acara reality reality show ini bukanlah reality show biasa,melainkan reality show yang memungkinkan mereka untuk berpasangan . Mungkinkah dari reality show ini akan timbul benih-benih cinta diantara mereka?.

Reality show tersebut akan dipandu oleh Jung Yonghwab dan Park Shin Hye.

"Setelah sukses dengan acara We Got Married,kini MBC membuat sebuah acara baru yang berjudul "Couple Challenge". Game ini berkonsep reality show yang menunjukkan kekompakkan tiap pasangan dalam setiap tersebut merupakan pasangan dari idol-idol di Korea. Kira-kira siapakah yang akan menjadi bintang tamu dalam season pertama kita?" kata Yonghwa yang menunjukkan wajah penasaran

*Layar menunjukkan slide show group Heart Beat dari mulai debut sampai sekarang*

"Omo…Heart Beat,mungkinkah mereka akan menjadi pasangan?" Shinhye memasang wajah kaget.

"Bisa saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan reaksi mereka?. Terkejutkah?" Yonghwa menggerakkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Ah. Lebih baik kita lihat saja keadaan mereka. Kajja!" Shinhye menarik tangan Yonghwa .

*Layar mulai menunjukkan dorm Double Beat dari luar* *Tampak beberapa member Double Beat yang baru bangun tidur*

"Gege!Gege!. Kita dapat surat!" Tao dengan riang menunjukkan sebuah amplop pink.

"Surat?. Apa itu?Jangan-jangan isinya surat darah dari sasaeng !" Luhan mendadak curiga.

"Aigoo. Luhan-hyung. Mungkin saja itu cuma surat undangan. Ayo buka,panda!" kata Suho bijak.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat" Tao dengan segera membuka amplop pink itu.

Amplop pink itu ternyata berisi selembar surat yang dilengkapi dengan gambar seorang namja dan tertulis :

**"****Kami ucapkan selamat kepada kalian,Double Beat!. Kalian terpilih sebagai peserta reality show couple, Couple Challenge. Silahkan tebak girl group couple kalian. Clue : 6 orang, akan bertemu dengan pasangan kalian dalam waktu 2 jam dari sekarang. Semoga berhasil!"**

"Mwo?Dating Game?" Lay mendadak batuk saat meminum susunya.

"Mungkin itu game yang menunjukkan kekompakkan couple,seperti We Got Married" Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Benar. Tapi…bagaimana dengan…couple kita?. Siapa mereka?" Kris menautkan alisnya.

"Hmm…mungkinkah itu A-Pink?. Mereka kan berenam dan image mereka cute" kata Baekhyun.

"A-Pink?.Woaa…Eunji.." Suho mendadak sumringah.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukan hanya A-Pink yang berjumlah enam. EXID juga" kata Luhan.

"Berenam?. Cute?. Mungkinkah?..." Lay larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**Double Beat Interview Session**

**PD : Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang pasangan kalian nanti?. Sudahkah kalian mengetahui pasangan kalian?.**

Suho : Hahaha. Sebenarnya aku sendiri masih bingung,karena banyak girlband Korea yang beranggota enam orang. Tapi aku mengharapkan mereka adalah A-Pink.

Lay : Aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka adalah Star Heart. *menggaruk tengkuk*

Baekhyun : Mungkinkah mereka adalah EXID?A-Pink?. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka! *antusias*

Sementara itu,di dorm Star Heart,para member sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Lihatlah!Apa yang kutemukan di depan dorm!" Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

"Aigoo…apa itu hadiah dari fans kita?. Kkk" Xiumin menahan tawanya.

"Yang benar saja. Masa hadiah diberikan sepagi ini" kata Kai sinis.

"BIar kubuka!" Sehun merenggut kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya!Maknae!. Sabar sedikit!" Kyungsoo menasehati Sehun.

"Haha. Tenang saja eonni,aku akan membukanya dengan lembut" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun membuka kotak itu perlahan. Ia terkejut dengan isinya.

"Omo!" Sehun menatap kotak itu tak percaya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen heran.

"Anni. Biar eonni saja…" Sehun menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Chen.

Kotak itu ternyata berisi sebuah boneka beruang yang memegang sebuah gulungan.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu di dalam gulungan ini" kata Chen.

Chen mencabut gulungan yang ada di boneka tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ia tertawa sejenak.

"HAHAHA…yang benar saja" gumam Chen.

"Apa itu Chennie?ayo cepat bacakan!" desak Xiumin.

"Salah satu dari kita akan bermain di reality show We Got Married" Chen tertawa jahil.

"Ya!Itu tidak lucu!" Xiumin merebut gulungan kertas itu dari Chen.

Xiumin sama terkejutnya dengan Chen.

**"****Kami ucapkan selamat kepada kalian,Star Heart!. Kalian terpilih sebagai peserta reality show couple, Couple Challenge. Silahkan tebak girl group couple kalian. Clue : 6 orang, akan bertemu dengan pasangan kalian dalam waktu 2 jam dari sekarang. Semoga berhasil!"**

Xiumin membacakannya di hadapan para member.

"Reality show?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Iya!reality show!" Xiumin menegaskan.

"6 orang?manly?.Aigoo…BEAST oppa!" DO mendadak menjadi fangirl.

"Beast?.Ah…Junhyung oppa…" Kai juga mendadak menjadi fangirl.

"Hei…boyband kan bukan mereka saja." Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua maknae.

"Aku yakin itu pasti Double Beat. Hah!Lihat saja nanti!" kata Chen percaya diri.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapanmu Chen. Itu pasti Double Beat!" Xiumin mengajak Chen bertoss.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Sehun memasang poker facenya.

**Star Heart Interview Session**

**PD : Apa kalian sudah mulai mencari tahu siapa pasangan kalian nanti?**

Chen : Aku yakin mereka adalah Double Beat!. Setidaknya begitu . *nyengir*

Sehun : Entahlah. Aku…tidak tahu.

DO : Hmm..mungkinkah itu BEAST?.Haha. *tertawa ringan*

Sementara itu di studio,Shinhye dan Yonghwa tengah menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi para member Heart Beat tentang reality show Couple Challenge. Tampak pula hadir sunbae dari Heart Beat,yaitu Jonghyun Shinee dan Yuri SNSD.

"Ah. Ternyata benar,mereka akan dipasangkan. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Shinye kepada Jonghyun dan Yuri.

"Jujur saja,aku juga terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka di reality show ini. Aku hanya berharap mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang kompak!" Yuri tersenyum.

"Selama ini aku melihat bahwa Heart Beat menunjukkan kekompakannya,baik di luar ataupun di panggung. Kurasa reality show kali ini akan menarik" komentar Jonghyun.

"Ah. Sebelumnya kami akan menjelaskan dulu. Reality show ini dibuat tanpa menggunakan script. Semua interaksi yang terjadi disini alami. Nanti setiap pasangan akan diberikan tantangan. Setiap tantangan akan memiliki nilainya tersendiri." Jelas Yonghwa.

"Ne. Selain itu juga di akhir season akan dipilih pasangan dengan nilai tertinggi,pasangan dengan chemistry terbaik,pasangan favorit pemirsa. Khusus pasangan favorit,akan dipilih melalui polling di website" Shinhye tersenyum.

"Hal yang lebih menyenangkan lagi,pasangan dengan nilai tertinggi akan d mendapat pake liburan ke Jeju Island berdua." Kata Yonghwa.

"Aha. Selanjutnya mari kita lihat bagaimana pertemuan mereka" Shinhye menunjuk ke arah layar yang ada di studio.

*Terlihat member Heart Beat yang tengah berkumpul di suatu taman*

*Lee Hongki dan Fujii Mina terlihat berada di lokasi*

Yuri : Aigoo~ bagaimana mereka bisa ada disana

Jonghyun : Benarkah yang kulihat itu?

Hongki dan Mina sedang memandu acara games member Heart Beat. Semua member Heart Beat terlihat mengenakan pakaian kasual mereka. Mereka semua dilengkapi dengan topeng. Di tengah mereka terdapat seperti bak yang dipenuhi dengan berlangsung di sebuah taman hiburan indoor.

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobun Hoojii Mina imnida,dan ini suamiku…" kata Mina terpotong.

"Lee Hongki imnida" lanjut Hongki seraya tertawa ringan.

Beberapa dari member Heart Beat ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi kagum, kaget, ada juga yang biasa saja.

"Sekarang kalian dipersilahkan berdiskusi untuk menebak siapa pasangan yang ada di hadapan kalian. Waktu kalian 1 menit dari…sekarang" Hongki menyalakan stopwatchnya.

Member Double Beat dan member Star Heart mulai berdiskusi.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang menjawab,aku yakin jawabanku benar." Kata Chen percaya diri.

"Baekhyun,kau saja yang menjawab" kata member Double Beat serempak.

Waktu berdiskusi selesai. Kini saat yang menentukan tiba.

"Waktunya sudah selesai. Silahkan kirimkan perwakilan kalian salah satu untuk maju ke depan" kata Hongki.

"Jadi,menurut kalian,siapa pasangan kalian sekarang?" tanya Mina.

Baekhyun dan Chen sudah siap-siap untuk menjawab.

"Saat kalian mengatakan siapa pasangan kalian,kalian juga harus melepas topeng kalian." jelas Hongki.

"Ne!" jawab Baekhyun dan Chen bersamaan.

"Double Beat!"

"EXID!"

Baekhyun dan Chenpun membuka topengnya secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyun!" kata Chen kaget.

"Chen!" kata Baekhyun tak kalah kagetnya.

Shinye : Aku rasa mereka benar-benar sama sekali tidak menduganya *tertawa kecil*

Semua member Heart Beat kini juga membuka topengnya. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Chen dan Baekhyun. Kini mereka tengah berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Nah..karena salah satu dari kalian ada yang menjawab dengan benar,maka pihak yang menang berhak memilih pasangannya" kata Hongki.

"Jadi, barang kesayangan masing-masing yeoja akan ditaruh di kotak yang berisi bola-bola. Nanti siapapun namja yang memilih barang itu,akan menjadi pasangan kalian. Pemilihan dilakukan dengan mata tertutup" jelas Hongki lagi.

"Fighting!" Mina menyemangati para peserta.

Jonghyun : Kurasa ini akan menarik..

Para yeoja disuruh untuk berbalik badan,agar tidak mengintip proses yang terjadi.

"Kami sudah menentukan,bahwa Suho yang akan terlebih dahulu memilih" kata Kris.

"Aku siap!" Suho tersenyum manis.

Kini salah satu staff tengah menutup mata Suho dengan sebuah kain berwarna hitam. Terlihat Suho memilih barangnya dengan hati-hati.

Yonghwa : Tidakkah dia terlalu hati-hati?

Lalu tiba giliran Lay. Lay terlihat menyentuh bola-bola itu untuk mencari barang

Sementara itu,Kris mengambil barang pilihannya dengan secepat kilat.

Luhan mengambil barang pilihannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Shinhye : Aigoo..Luhan-ssi,jatuhkan saja barang itu jika kau tidak yakin!

Saat giliran Tao,pada awalnya ia merasa kesulitan untuk mencari barang itu di tengah-tengah bola yang banyak. Tapi akhirnya ia mendapatkan suatu barang. Tao terlihat bahagia.

Giliran yang terakhir adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Mereka bertanya-tanya,barang siapakah yang tengah mereka pegang. Double Beat dan Star Heart memang satu grup,tapi dikarenakan mereka belum lama 'menyatu' sehingga mereka belum terlalu lama mengenal.

_"__Aku yakin ini miliknya.."_ Kris menyunggingkan smirknya.

_"__Aku heran,kenapa barang ini bisa aku pilih?"_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

_"__Mungkinkah?"_ pikiran Lay menerawang jauh.

Suho hanya tersenyum saat memegang benda yang dipilihnya.

_"__Lucu sekali…aku yakin pasti dia orangnya!"_ Tao memegang benda yang dipilihnya.

_"__Kenapa aku merasa tidak yakin?"_ Luhan bingung.

Para yeoja harap-harap cemas. Mereka penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka.

_"__Aku harap orang itu dia_" Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Semoga saja dia tidak menyebalkan..." batin Kai.

_"__Apakah itu dia?. Ya,aku yakin itu pasti dia!" _Chen dalam hati yakin.

"Sungguh sangat beruntungnya jika aku dipilihnya" Xiumin tersenyum.

_"__Mungkinkah dia pasanganku?. Semoga saja…"_ Chanyeol terlihat mengedipkan matanya.

Sementara si maknae Sehun terlihat santai saja menghadapinya.

**Interview Session (Mix)**

**PD : Harapan kalian,siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian? Di luar acara ini,apa kalian mempunyai tipe ideal sendiri?**

Kai : Aku pikir aku dan Tao akan menjadi partner hebat. Untuk tipe ideal aku memilih seorang namja yang seperti Bi Rain.

Kris : Sebenarnya menurutku semuanya sama saja. Mengenai tipe ideal aku sangat suka yeoja yang pintar memasak,ramah,dan ekspresif.

**PD : Sekedar pemberitahuan,akan ada games yang berkonsep 'kencan impian' .Bagaimana kencan impian kalian?**

Tao : Kencan impianku adalah menikmati sunset yang dilanjut dengan candlelight dinner di tepi pantai *tersipu malu*

Chanyeol : Ruang angkasa? *tertawa*

**PD : Jika boleh memilih,siapa member Heart Beat yang akan kalian ajak berkencan?Jawabannya harus lawan jenis ya..**

Luhan : Aku akan memilih Kyungsoo *tersenyum*

Xiumin : Siapa ya?.Baekhyun mungkin? *tertawa ringan*

Kini semua namja sudah mendapatkan barangnya masing-masing.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan barangnya kan?. Nah,sekarang waktunya kalian memanggil orang yang menurut kalian adalah pemilik barang itu" Mina memberi arahan.

Suho maju terlebih dahulu.

"Ah…kurasa barang ini merupakan milik…" Suho menatap satu-persatu punggung para yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Annyeong…**

**Author kembali lagi dengan FF baru**

**Ya,semoga aja kalian suka ya xD**

**Apa udah pada tau,siapa aja pairnya?**

**Buat yang punya ide tentang tantangan couplenya,bisa tulis review/PM **

**Btw,author baru baca skandal BaekYeon. *ceilah ketinggalan***

**Meskipun Baekhyun emang bukan bias author,tapi author juga bisa ngerasain kok…gimana rasanya kita menganggap bias itu 'milik' kita. Seolah-olah kita gak rela kalo bias jadi milik yang lain.. Tapi coba deh,kalian pikirin ,bias kita itu juga kan manusia normal. Mereka pasti bakalan punya pacar,nikah,bakal punya keluarga. Lagian mereka juga udah dewasa. **

**Kalo kita yang rata2 masih dibawah umur aja bebas gebet cowok sana-sini, pacaran sana-sini,masa sih kita gak ngedukung bias yang umurnya jauh lebih dewasa daripada kita buat punya cewek,buat punya istri?. **

**Okelah,tiap-tiap dari kalian pasti punya OTP sendiri. BaekYeol,LuBaek,BaekSoo,atau apapun itu. Tapi kita juga harus inget sama yang namanya REALITA dan KHAYALAN. FANFICTION ITU BERSIFAT KHAYALAN. Jadi,apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata,mau Baekhyun sama siapa kek nanti yang jadi pacar/istrinya,FANFICTION EXO x BAEKHYUN AKAN SELALU HIDUP DI IMAJINASI KITA. **

**Makanya author sedih banget begitu tahu kalo ada yang nulis berhenti nulis FF EXO x Baekhyun. Alasannya gak dapet feel lah,gak sesuai lagi lah,gak enak lah,apalah. Menurut author justru itu harusnya gak dijadiin alasan Karena yang namanya IMAJINASI ITU TAK TERBATAS. Sedangkan untuk realita bahwa Baekhyun pacaran dengan Taeyeon,harusnya kita dukung. Itu berarti BAEKHYUN STRAIGHT,juga MEMATAHKAN TANGGAPAN PARA ANTI KPOP YANG BILANG IDOL K-POP ITU IDENTIK DENGAN GAY/LESBI/BANCI. Lagipula kalo BAEKHYUN BAHAGIA,bukankah SEHARUSNYA KITA SEBAGAI FANS IKUT BAHAGIA. **

**Buat fandom EXO,kita lagi dikasih ujian banget di saat-saat kaya gini. Mulai dari masalah Kris,sama skandal juga sempet kecewa sama orang yang mendadak pindah fandomlah,ngebatalin beli tiketnya Baekhyun,ngebash Baekhyun/Taeyeon,dsb. DI SAAT SEPERTI INI KITA HARUSNYA TETAP MENDUKUNG IDOL KITA,MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA KITA ADALAH FANS SEJATI. PARA IDOL JUGA PASTI UDAH BERUSAHA BUAT NAMPILIN KARYANYA YANG TERBAIK DAN NGASIH CONTOH YANG BAIK BUAT FANSNYA.**

**MAAF KALO LEBAY,INI CUMA PENDAPAT AUTHOR**


End file.
